The following projects have been supported by Mouse Metabolism Core in FY 2018: 1. DK031131 Role of muscarinic acetylcholine receptors in glucose and energy homeostasis Principal Investigator: Jurgen Wess (LBC, NIDDK) 2. DK043313 Role of the Gnas Gene in Metabolic Regulation Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 3. DK043315 Role of Gs-alpha in central regulation of energy and glucose metabolism Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 4. DK043316 Role of Gs-alpha in regulation of adipose tissue growth and function Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 5. DK025102 Erythropoietin receptor and glucose metabolism Principal Investigator: Constance T Noguchi (MCB, NIDDK) 6. DK031117 Development of drugs acting at adenosine receptors Principal Investigator: Kenneth A Jacobson (MR, NIDDK) 7. DK075057 DEOB Physiology and pharmacology of BRS-3 (Bombesin Receptor Subtype-3) Principal Investigator: Marc L. Reitman (DEOB, NIDDK) 8. DK075063 What can body temperature tell us about energy homeostasis? Principal Investigator: Mark L. Reitman (DEOB, NIDDK) 9. DK075064 Role of brown adipose tissue (BAT) in energy balance Principal Investigator: Mark L. Reitman (DEOB, NIDDK) 10. DK055106 Transforming growth factor - beta superfamily signaling in diabetes and obesity Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DEOB, NIDDK) 11. DK055107 Cell cycle regulators in diabetes and obesity Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DEOB, NIDDK) 12. DK075017 Epigenetic Regulation of Adipogenesis Principal Investigator: Kai Ge (LERB, NIDDK) 13. DK075013 Nonalcoholic steatohepatitis: natural History, pathogenesis and therapy Principal Investigator: Yaron Rotman (LDB, NIDDK) 14. DK054510 Identification of human genes of iron homeostasis Principal Investigator: Caroline C Philpott (LDB, NIDDK) 15. DK075033 Epigenetic and Developmental Regulation of Mammalian Genes Principal Investigator: Ann Dean (LCDB, NIDDK) 16. DK053218 Vitamin C (ascorbic acid) physiology Principal Investigator: Mark A Levine (DDB, NIDDK) 17. HL006004-07 Olfactomedin 4 is a key regulator of colon cancer progression Principal Investigator: Griffin P Rodgers (MCHB, NHLBI) 18. DK075087 Probing neural circuits underlying satiety Principal Investigator: Michael J Krashes (DEOB, NIDDK) 19. BC005708 Xenobiotic receptors Principal Investigator: Frank J Gonzalez (LM, NCI) 20. BC010390 Role of Neurotrophins in the Development of the Mammalian Nervous System Principal Investigator: Lino Tessarollo (MCGP, NCI) 21. BC011168 Physiological and pathological functions of E3 ubiquitin ligase SMURF. Principal Investigator: Ying Zhang (LCMB, NCI) 22. HD000642 Molecular Genetics of Adrenocortical Tumors and Related Disorders Principal Investigator: Constantine A Stratakis (PDEG, NICHD)